Tainted Red Roses
by MrBlackDart
Summary: After the downfall of Beacon academy, Team RWBY falls as well. Can they handle being separated from their partners? Or more importantly their Love Partners? Warning: (Some lemon, but mostly fluff.)
1. Chapter 1

By MrBlackDart (Copyrighted)

 **Tainted Roses**

Author Notes: Just to get you up to speed this continues from the end of VOL 3 however Jaune, Ren and Nora didn't go meet/unite Ruby. She left alone because of the following:

Chapter One: The Whispers

It's been about a week since all the death has corrupted and scarred my soul. I have no more emotions besides this pent up anger that I can't get out. Sometimes I just wake up crying so hard I can't breathe. I just… I can't handle this anymore! I just want it to be over. This is just like one really long nightmare.

A _**low**_ whisper hits my ear. "Ruuby… Ruuubbbyyy…" Is someone standing right next to me? It's probably yang.

I lazily wave my arm in the air to signal dismissal "Go away. Yang five more minutes."

"Aww how cute, you little innocent little girl. 'The woman sucks her teeth' Too bad we'll have to kill your family after we're done with you" * Maniacal Laughter * "Now do me a favor… WAKE UP!"

I jump up scared out of my mind "What the hell?" I sweep the room left and right searching for a person to be by my bedside but to no avail. There is no one else in my room besides me.

"Confused? Expected for a little girl like you to be."

Why is she talking like she knows me? "Who are you?" How the hell is this person talking to me when no one is here, am I going insane?

"Oh me? Well right now I'm just a messenger, but later.. oh later. Lets just say 'her voice drops down to a grim, husky tone' we will be the _best_ of friends."

"You don't sound like the _best_ "friend" I could have. How the hell are you talking to me anyways?"

"Oh that you will find out soon, real soon. You wanna find me? Meet me at that bitch's grave."

Is she talking about…

"Oh don't play dumb you know who I'm talking about. I was talking about your mother… HAHAHAHAH"

"How dare you talk about her like that, have you no respect!" Jesus I sound like Weiss.

There is no response, just me left alone in my thoughts, which right about now isn't as safe as it was before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After thinking about it for a while, I put on my combat outfit and sneak out of the house. Taking the long walk to my mother is a very… interesting one. So many questions, who is she, why does she hate my mother, does anyone else know about her like Dad or uncle Qrow? I guess there is only one way to get answers.

Arriving at the grave I see well changes. It looks very different, maybe it's just the distance. I walk closer "Oh no…" my mother's name is etched out and has more than enough disrespectful things there than were needed to get the mystery woman's message across.

"No….mom?"

I drop to my knees in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I get up I hear growls and branches snap. I guess I've been too… grimm? Hehe, ok that was a horrible pun even for me. Goddamn it Yang! This is the worst time for a pun! I think I've found a new type of cancer. I pull out Cresent Rose waiting for the Beowolf to charge me but it doesn't. I slowly walk towards it but it just observes me. I slowly aim my weapon towards it. About to pull the trigger it slowly comes closer to me and bows it's head.

"Whhaaaaattt?" It's not attacking me? I put my hand on it's head and pet it.

"Wow your fur is surprisingly soft' I go into a squeaky baby voice' did you know that? Yes you did! Who's a good boy?" It rolls over on its back. The red streaks down its back turns into a light blue or maybe turquoise. It looks to its left at a speed so fast my semblance can't even beat. "What is it?"

Soon I see a horde of Grimm of all kinds stampeding toward me. Ursai, Beowolfs, some sort of spider?

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! Hey you reader, yea you! This is the time when the action music kicks up so yea. Could you do that? Thanks!"

"Wolfy stay here" He gives me the coldest of stares Weiss can't even beat. "What, you don't like it? How about J…" The spider Grimm has shot a web at me that I barely dodge.

"How rude you know that, I was in the middle of a conversation!" I transform my scythe into the CHISR (Customizable High Impact Sniper Rifle) and shoot the spider and the two Grimm closest to me. "See! Look what you've made me do, actually that will be a lot more difficult considering you don't have a head anymore. Sorry about that!"

I run into the horde and make a straight B-Line through them slicing the most of the Ursai in two covering the floor in blood and guts. A Beowolf gathers the courage to run at me and without hesitation I sidestep out of the way causing it to stumble, which gives me the opportunity to decapitate it in one swift movement. It's head flies into the air and I catch it, "Hey I think you're missing something. HAHAHA!" I turn around slowly and flash my most sinister look toward the Grimm that was left. "Who's next?"

The Grimm scurry and flee "Hmm! Bunch of wimps.". Walking back to my wolf friend he gives me a look of confusion.

"What's that look for? I could've taken em."

I turn to walk back to the cabin and ponder what I will do when I get back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End: After A bit I just started to ramble so I thought to cut it here. So how did you like my first ever chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Most likely the second one, either way like, review and give me feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Hovering above Ruby following her (Invisible ATM): Eagle Eye

Hmm that is surprising. She seems fairly capable to handle herself there is blood everywhere, but that was only a few Grimm anyone can handle that. To scare off Grimm however is a whole other story by itself. That does explain her resilience against my team. And it seems she has a new partner it's a wolf thing. Wait, is that a Grimm? She can tame Grimm?! Oh the boss is definitely hearing about this!

I radio into the Receiver "HQ this is Eagle Eye I need evac at my coordinates."

There is a long pause and static

"Eagle Eye we read you evac has been sent, ETA 2 minutes stand by."

"Copy that HQ." Well how the fuck am I going to tell the boss?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Cabin right after Ruby left: Yang

I woke up to hear a sound that I've heard a lot at Beacon. Looks like Ruby is sneaking out again, well at least this gives me time to snoop! I walk into Ruby's room and everything is strewn out on to the floor. Clothes, books, cups… wait books? I walk over to the book and flip it over. "My Diary" oooh this is about to get interesting. I flip to the first entry, " _Dear Diary, I finally made it to Beacon._

 _It's so fun here the school is huge and the dorms are humongous._ " Blah blah blah booooring. Let's get into the juicy details, " _There's this girl Weiss' ooh here we go ' she is very snobby and difficult,she is sooo annoying. '_ Well I agree with you Rubes' _but she brings me an emotion I just can't describe I think… I think I love her._ "

I called it, I SO called it. Too bad Blake isn't here she owes me 40 Lien. The door swings open loudly.

"Yang! Are you there? Yang!"

Ah shit. Ruby is home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right Outside the Cabin: Ruby

I walk up to the cobblestone path and it feels… Different to be here, I can't really explain the feeling. I've been having that problem a lot recently, _**sigh**_ whatever. I walk in not caring how fast the door hits the wall and call out for Yang.

"Yang! Are you there? Yang!"

I hear a loud bang in my room and see Yang run out with her back against the wall.

"Uh, Hey Ruby! What are you doing?" She scratches her head.

"Umm going to _**my**_ room. What are you doing?" She tries to hide the nervous grin on her face but fails. I walk closer to her entering the narrow doorway and she always keeps the front of her body facing me.

"Yang just tell me, what did you take?"

"Nothing Ruby, what are you talking about?"

"Yang… whatever you took, just take it. Just tell me next time when you wanna read my Diary."

She looks at me with a face so pale it could blend in with paper.

"How… How did you?"

"There is nothing else you would take from my room."

She grins at me "You're a very smart girl Rubes, so what about Wei…"

I get up in her face and lower my voice to a grim husky tone, "If you tell Weiss anything I may just tell Blake some of your secrets hmm? How about that."

Her smile turns to an angry face and grits her teeth. "Fine. I'm going out on a walk."

I give her a cheeky smile and walk into my room to get undressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang's Room: Yang

I've taught her well, she actually beat me in that confrontation. I slip out of my yukata and into my casual outfit. Looking down to the stub as a constant reminder every time I get dressed. I grab a granola bar and step outside, it looks and smells like a normal forest, trees, leaves, Grimm, rivers… wait a minute GRIMM! "AHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitchen in the Cabin: Ruby

As I leave my room I go to the Kitchen, whilst I start to pull out ingredients to prepare soup for lunch Yang walks out of the house. I throw in carrots, mushrooms, water, herbs and the water turns to a yellowish color. As I am about to turn on the burner my ears are greeted with a high pitched scream. I rush outside to see yang with a stick fending off Wolfy.

"Wolfy stop!"

He looks over to me and sits.

Yang's jaw drops to the floor.

"Yeah soooo I'm guessing you two got, acquainted?" I give off a nervous chuckle.

Yang looks over to me and drops the stick. "So when did this happen?"

"When I snuck out." I grin at Yang scratching my head.

"Well you are aware we can't keep him, right?"

"What?! Why?"

"You know why, Dad would kill us both for harboring a Grimm."

"I don't care about that, he is friendly and he is staying with me then!"

Yang and me get into a heated argument and someone interjects.

"SHUT UP!"

Yang cuts off mid sentence to see young boy maybe 15 years old standing behind Ruby. He is white with his veins glowing bright blue. He has a tattoo right above his heart, a black and red flame. It sorta looks like Yang emblem, but it isn't and one of his hands is covered in black fur and has white claws out. Yang pushes me out of the way to confront him. "So who are you?"

The boy turns back into a Beowolf form "This is who I am."

And for a change both of our jaws drop to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Of Chapter 2

 **How about this one guys? How was its backstory?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Report**

On the Airship: Eagle Eye

We dock the airship at the port of the 'Skybox' our Homebase this ship is amazing. Basically the top of it is a Giant Solar panel so we can run on the sun for years, maybe even decades. As I walk into the conference room I get salutes all around.

"At ease" The men sit down back into their seats and man their stations.

"Private Rey!"

"Yes Sir!" He Salutes me

"I want you to call Cinder. Tell her I have some interesting news."

"Yes Sir!"

I head to my office to wait for the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later my scroll rings, it's her.

"Goddamn it Cinder I told you not to call me on this!"

"Aww don't be mad sweetie, I'm sure it's not that 'her voice turns rather seductive' big of a deal."

"Stop, right now I'm not in the mood."

"Awww too bad, I did give you a chance. 'She goes back to a normal tone' Anyways I heard you had a message for me."

Finally back on track "Yes I did, that girl your boss is 'taking care' of' has some new friends. I took it upon myself to perform some recon. Well, let's just say she isn't the most mentally stable person on the planet."

I hear some small chuckles and then full laughter. "Good, very good. It seems the pieces are falling where they need be. Good work General I'll 'her voice goes seductive again' make sure to, _keep_ in _touch_." She licks her lips loudly and hangs up.

That was awkward to say the least, and that's when it hit me…..

Did I really fuck that up? I mean she did say, "I did give you a chance". Nah she is most likely playing around right, Right?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Ruby and Yang's house: Jonas

I wave my hand in front of their faces to wake them from their trance "Um, hello? Anyone in there."

The blonde one shakes her head and opens her mouth like she was going to say something but doesn't.

So the girl with red hair does it for her.

"So when was this a thing, actually wait, before we get to that were you following me?"

I scratch the back of my head "Well not at first, I stumbled upon you when I ran in front of the pack I was blending in with and I thought it would be cool to stick with you." I shine a nervous grin then realize what I just said. "Wait wait wait not like that, I meant it in the cool way. Not the creepy stalkerish way, I wanted to hang around with you because you are out in the wild and fight Grimm like me. Not a lot of people come out here these days so I was surprised to see a girl your age out here and be able to defend herself."

She scoffs "Excuse you? You don't look very much older than me so I don't think you can talk to me like that."

The blonde one looks over to her and whispers in her ear thinking I don't hear but I do. "Wow Weiss really did _**rub**_ off on you didn't she?" she winks at her.

The red girl's cheeks get as red as tomatoes.

The blonde one turns to me "So wolfy person, if you are going to stay here we have to establish a need to know basis. One: names, I'm Yang 'she waves' and this is Ruby 'she turns her thumb to point toward the red girl'"

"Hi!" Ruby's smile is wider than the ocean.

"Okay so that's us 'Yang gestures to her and Ruby' how about you?"

I clear my throat and speak up. "My name is Jonas. I'm 16 I think. It's been awhile since I've looked at a calendar so I just base it on seasons. My birthday passed this summer."

The blonde, Yang right? Yea Yang. Yang interjects with a question that I didn't expect. "So, did you, you know… do the thing with any female Grimm?" She nudges her shoulder toward me.

I jump back in shock of what I just heard. "Wait what? Of all the questions to ask you ask that one? Not oh 'How long have you been out here?' or 'How did you discover your powers?' huh?" I give her a look of disappointment but it's greeted by her smile.

Ruby looks at us awkwardly. "Well I have to check the stew." She scurries inside.

Yang looks at me with her hands on her hips studying me.

It's so awkward. Oh I know how to throw her off.

"Hey yang?"

"Yeah?"

"To answer your question, It's really good." And I head inside with a grin on my face.

As I look back her jaw is on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **End Of Chapter 3:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fight Night**

Inside the Cabin: Jonas

As I sit at the table waiting for the food I can't help but think how sexy Ruby is in an apron. 'Joe no she is younger than you, but then again those hips'. I look away in spite of myself, but I soon find myself looking back. Yang bursts into the house looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

"So I have a question, does that mean you aren't a virgin anymore?"

I smile at her question "No, I don't think it counts."

Ruby turns with three bowls of soup in hand and lays them all on the table. "What counts?"

Yang looks up worried, "Oh nothing Ruby, me and Joe were just 'she goes to a huskier tone' talking about his first time."

Ruby growls "Really? Again Yang, you got a one track brain you know that?"

Yang looks shocked at her comment "Hey, don't hate a girl for asking,'she looks toward me menacingly' "or maybe even trying?"

When I jump back she breaks into laughter. "I'm just kidding with you J, I would never" 'she takes a long slurp from her soup and slowly looks up at me' "or would I?"

Once again she catches me off guard but this time I was ready. "You would enjoy that 'this time my voice goes husky' "wouldn't you?" I grin at her

She smiles at me. "Hey Rubes this kid learns fast." She continues to finish her soup.

She stops drowning in her food to say something "So. Jonas I'm. Going to the Sparring Gym. Later wanna come?"

I look up. "Sure, but what's the catch?"

"Well there's no weapons allowed only bare fists and passive semblances. Or as I like to call them bear fists! Eh? Eh? Get it because Jonas can become a Ursa..."

I sigh and look over "Yea I get it."

Ruby turns to face me and whispers in my ear "You're going to have to get used to that. It runs in her blood or something, she just can't hold it back."

"Rubes you're no fun, it was just a harmless joke right?" She nudges her shoulder toward me

"You better hope we don't fight each other in that gym because, well I'mma remember this." I crack my knuckles.

She chuckles "Cocky one ain't cha?"

Ruby groans "Oh my gosh save it for the ring."

Yang mimics her groan "Ugh fine mom, are you coming?"

"No thanks sis I need to handle some 'stuff' here in the house."

"Your loss Rubes, alright let's go Jonas."

We stand up and wave to Ruby before we leave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Gym: Yang

As I look up I let out a breath of hot air. "Whelp this is it."

Jonas looks over to me "It doesn't look like much, lets just go inside"

As we walk inside I see Jonas look in awe at all the high quality stuff. "Okay well I officially take back that last comment."

I scoff "I knew you would. So about that challenge?"

He looks to me "So you really want to go for it?"

"Shit, why not right?"

He chuckles "Whatever you say princess"

"PRINCESS? Who the hell do you think you are calling princess?" I give him a sinister look like I was about to break his legs, so he naturally backs off.

"Alright, alright calm down. Imma go change see you in a few." We both turn to the lockers and before I enter. He screams "PRINCESS!" Oh my god I swear I will break his legs.

XXXXXXXX

In the Ring: Jonas

I think I did my job she seems tense and fairly angry, she definitely has a temper. She looks at me with her mouth guard in hand.

"Ready to have your bones broken?" She puts her mouth guard in.

"Haha, nice try Princess" I turn to put mine in and when I turn back I see her charge at me fist wound back. I barely have time to dodge but my speed covers it for me, as I give her a quick jab to the ribs. I quickly run to the other side of the ring. "Oh did that hurt princess?" She turns slowly and I see her aura flare.

"You really wanna die don't you?" Her eyes turn into a crimson red.

I put my hand up signalling for her to come at me. "Well why don't you come get me?"

She lets off a light chuckle before using a combo of hits to strike me I dodge the first few but the last three get me. Two to the ribs and one to the neck, I jump out of the way of her right hook and swoop under her arm while giving her a couple of body shots. I look up to the screen to see both our aura levels in the yellow.

In the Ring: Yang

He let his guard down looking at the board, imbecile. I turn to give him a left hook but suddenly he is on the other side of the ring. "Why are you running huh?"

I slowly walk toward him and we stand face to face. He smiles and tries to punch me, I grab his fist and twist it, I wind my fist back and hit him square on the nose. He falls to the floor, but he laughs at the pain?

The Ring: Jonas

The fool she just activated my semblance, I turn myself into a Beowolf merged with the hands of an Ursa. "So, Yang wanna surrender?"

She laughs "Never in a million years." I swipe at her again while she charges me. I think I hit her head.

Yang:

I charge at him and he misses me, wow he can't aim for shi….. a small piece of my hair falls to the ground. "You…. You… YOU MONSTER!" I feel the anger boiling inside me all it wants is it's release and I happily oblige.

Jonas:

I nicked her hair? Whew what a relief.

"You…. You… YOU MONSTER!"

Wait what? She explodes sending out a shockwave that knocks me off balance. She charges at me faster than my speed can block she is constantly hitting me, I can't stop her, left right and left and right and all at once she uppercuts me.

Yang:

The bell rings and Jonas is on the floor breathing heavily. "Who is the princess now?"

He catches his breath. "I'm not answering that." He looks at me grimacing "Princess."

I knock him out without a second thought.

When I look up to our Aura levels "his is at 14 and mine is at, lets see… 18! He almost beat me? He barely nicked me," As I check myself I see huge bruises on my sides and a cut on my left side. "Oh that." I suddenly start to feel the pain and blackout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Gym makeshift hospital: Yang

I wake to see Jonas besides me with a fresh tee shirt on, it looks like the ones the Gym gives out to members. "Oh hey look who woke up, the Prin.." I give him a cold stare and he stops "Yang I mean, … how do you feel?"

I chuckle "Well I feel like shit physically, but besides that I feel like a Million Bucks."

I give him a genuine smile "I have to give you props though."

He looks at me confused. "Why?"

"Well you almost beat me. Did you not see our Aura levels?"

"Um, you kinda knocked me out before I could check."

I scratch the back of my head. "Oh yea right, well you asked for it. Anyways it was 14 to 18."

"Wow that is close."

"Oh no I knew I was going to win either way, nice try though"

He gives me an angry look, "Go to sleep, we need to head back soon and I don't want you passing out on me halfway there."

I look at him "Whatever you say, Princess."

"What, you can't say that. That's my thing!"

"Not anymore….Princess."

Jonas Groans and walks out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **End of Chapter 4:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Lemony Taste (Hint: Lemon's are sour. This passes the Fluff border and enters the Lemon, This was added as a bet that I lost but if you wanna read it, go ahead. It adds no benefit to the story at all.)**

Inside her room: Ruby

As I lay on my bed reading my book I wonder about _her_ , Weiss. I haven't seen her in so long. I miss _her_ , _her taste_ , _her touch_ , _her tongue_. I pull out my old photo of me and her together. Her long hair, Her hand on my back, her icy cold touch. I sigh as I put down the photo lying on my bed counting the little black dots on the wood ceiling. Slowly drifting into a sleepy trance I lose count and fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby jumps up to the sound of a rhythmic knock at the door. Ruby gets up sighing and slowly walking to the door. "Who is it?"

A voice responds, it sounds fairly familiar. "Yours Truly."

Ruby's eyes widen at the sound of the voice. It was _her_. She swung the door open and jumped into Weiss's arms. "WWWWEEEEEIIIISSSS!" Ruby was ecstatic, however Weiss wasn't. I wonder why?

Weiss gave a look of despair when Ruby jumped off of her."What did I say about, SCREAMING IN MY EARS!" Ruby looked down.

"Sorry Weissy." Ruby replied whining.

Weiss bent down a bit "Hey, don't worry about it. Hey Rubes?"

"Yeah?"

Weiss pulled something from behind her back. "I got you something."

Ruby looked up more excited than a Mexican that just recieved a box of Coronas.

"Oooh What is it?" She reached for the box as Weiss pulled it back.

"No no no, not yet." Weiss went down on one knee. "Ruby Rose, My Ruby Rose. Will you marry me?"

Ruby's eyes teared up. A river running down her face. "I will."

Weiss pulled Ruby inside because well we all know what happens after someone proposes, (wink wink)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Ruby's Bedroom: Weiss

Weiss threw Ruby onto the bed pulling off their items of clothing one item at a time, discarding their clothes onto the floor, leaving only their panties on.

Weiss slowly looked down, "You wanna leave those on?"

Ruby Shook her head "No mamn".

Weiss went to her knees pushing Ruby's bottom onto the bed leaving her exposed.

Weiss put her talented tongue to work almost immediately slowly licking up and down her core, whilst changing between sucking on her clit and rolling it between her teeth. Ruby's appreciative moans were a good change of pace for Weiss considering she hadn't heard them in about 6 months. Weiss Slowly entered a finger into Ruby, "Tell me when I hit the right spot okay?"

Ruby moaned out a "Mmhm" before Weiss entered a second finger into her.

Weiss moved a bit to the upper left before Ruby let out a somewhat loud scream.

"I'm just going to guess I'm in the right spot?" Weiss thrusted her fingers in hard when Ruby didn't respond.

"Yes, yes that's the… sp.. Spot." Moaning in between words. Ruby put a pillow in front of her face to stifle a particularly loud moan. As they kept rising in pitch and frequency Weiss knew she was getting to her inevitable climax. "Oh come for me Ruby."

"We.. Weis.. Weiss!" At the moment Ruby finally came she fell onto the bed and her legs went to jelly. "Oh my god that was great." She bent up to look for Weiss but she wasn't there, the ring on her hand was gone too. She looked around with confusion written on her face, soon everything went black.

And then…

Ruby woke up from her dream looking down her pants, they were wet and the smell in the air was undoubtedly hers and hers alone.


End file.
